Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Comrade Shane - Revolutionary Leader of the RMMP | |- |'Capital City' || Philadelphia |- |'National Motto' || "Ave la Rivoluzione! Avanti!" |- |'Alliance' || The Order of Light |- |'Nation Strength' • Peak Ranking |115,000+ 7 |- |'Founding' | 12 Feburary 2006 |- |'Government' • RMMP Chairman | Socialist 'Comrade Shane' |- |'Population Happiness' | 96+ |- |'Area' • Total | 7,300+ mile diameter. |- |'Population' • Civilians • Soldiers | 380,000+ Supporters 213,000+ Working Citizens 170,000+ Soldiers |- |'Number of Nuclear Weapons' |25 |- |'Number of Tanks' |18,000+ |- |'Number of Aircraft' |105 |- |'Infrastructure' |19,200+ |- |'Technology' |5,000+ |- |'National Tax Rate' | 30% |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes | $516.82 (A very solid economy) $361.77 |- |'Literacy Rate' | 100% |- |'Currency' | 1 Rouble ($) = 100 Kopeks |- |'Resources' | Oil & Water |} The Revolutionary Marxist Movement of Philadelphia (RMMP) is the name of the group in control of the People's Revolutionary Republic, a nation whose borders overlap with several other independent republics and city-states. The party and nation are officially run by an enigmatic leader known as 'Comrade Shane', although the day to day affairs of the nation are in reality handled by the 'Revolutionary Council of the RMMP', a shadowy group of unknown makeup appointed by Comrade Shane. General Information on the People's Revolutionary Republic The National (left) and Party (right) banners. People Population: approx. 400,000 Population growth rate: 30.06% (2006 est.) Birth rate: 14.14 births/1,000 population (2006 est.) Death rate: 8.26 deaths/1,000 population (2006 est.) Net migration rate: 3.18 migrant(s)/1,000 population (2006 est.) Life expectancy at birth: total population: 77.85 years male: 75.02 years female: 80.82 years (2006 est.) HIV/AIDS - adult prevalence rate: NA HIV/AIDS - people living with HIV/AIDS: NA (population living in quarantine zones are not counted by the census) HIV/AIDS - deaths: NA Nationality: noun: Philadelphian(s) adjective: Philadelphian Ethnic groups: European decent 45.7%, Asian/Middle Eastern decent 27.5, African decent 22.4%, Hispanic decent 4.2%, Pacifican decent 0.2% (2009 est.) Religions: Atheist 52%, Christian 14%, Islamic 14%, Judaism 7%, other 13%(2009 est.) Languages: English 72.1%, Arabic 10.4%, Italian 10.3%, other Indo-European 3.8%, Asian and Pacific island 2.7%, other 0.7% Literacy: definition: age 15 and over can read and write total population: 100% male: 100% female: 100% (2007 est.) Government Country name: conventional long form: The People's Revolutionary Republic conventional short form: The PRR abbreviation: PRR or RMMP Government type: Benevolent, Marxist oriented Dictatorship Capital: Philadelphia Administrative divisions: 1 Republic Independence: 12 February 2006 (from United States) National holiday: Remembrance Day, August 27 (2006) Constitution: Adopted 2006, revised frequently Legal system: based on English civil law and influenced by American legal concepts, with large elements of Communist legal theory; has not accepted any foreign jurisdiction Suffrage: 16 years of age; universal Executive branch: chief of state: Revolutionary Leader 'Comrade Shane' head of government: Revolutionary Leader 'Comrade Shane' cabinet: Revolutionary Council of the RMMP (day to day operation of the government is handled by the RC) elections: NA Legislative branch: unicameral Regional Assembly Judicial branch: People's Supreme Court (revolutionary leader and other judges are elected by the RMMP Party Congress) Political parties and leaders: NA (Opposition political parties banned by the RMMP) Political pressure groups and leaders: NA International organization participation: TOOL Flag description: red with a vertical white crescent (the closed portion is toward the hoist side) and white five-pointed star centered just outside the crescent opening Economy Economy - overview: Part of the heavily developed strip of cities running from New York City to Washington, DC. Following the collapse of the US government, oil was discovered under the Delaware river, solidifying this region as an economic power. Desalinization plants were also constructed to produce fresh water, which was becoming increasingly difficult to find after 2005. Providing these 2 resources, as well as importing many others through its expansive harbors, the PRR is an important economic power in its region. GDP (purchasing power parity): $8,500,000 ( 2007 est.) GDP (official exchange rate): $5,550,000 (2007 est.) GDP - per capita (PPP): $330.00 (2007 est.) Labor force: 80,000 (2007 est.) Labor force - by occupation: farming, forestry, and fishing 0.7%, manufacturing, extraction, transportation, and crafts 58.3%, managerial, professional, and technical 24.7%, other services 16.3% Unemployment rate: NA (compulsory employment for all able bodied citizens) Population below poverty line: .05% (2006 est.) Budget: revenues: $8,500,000 Daily (2007 est.) expenditures: $3,500,000 Daily (2007 est.) Exports - commodities: Fresh water, oil Imports - commodities: Cattle, Aluminum, Iron, Silver, Lumber, Sugar, Fish, Wheat, Marble, Spices Reserves of foreign exchange and gold: NA (reserves exist, but remain unreported by RMMP) Debt - external: NA Economic aid - donor: Various Currency (code): Philadelphian Rouble (RRR) Military Military branches: ''' Revolutionary Armed Forces of the Republic (RAFR RAF), Revolutionary Border Guard (RBG), People's Armored Corps (PAC), People's Air Force (PAF), Revolutionary Strategic Forces (RSF) and Janissary Corps. All branches of the military answer directly to the RMMP and Revolutionary Council, except for the Janissary Corps which answers to the Revolutionary Leader. '''Military service age and obligation: 18 years of age (2007) Manpower available for military service: population age 16-49: 70,000 (2006 est.) Manpower fit for military service: population age 16-49: 65,000 (2006 est.) Manpower reaching military service age annually: population age 16-49: 25,000 (2006 est.) Military expenditures - dollar figure: $12,390.00 Daily (May 2006) Military expenditures - percent of GDP: 10% (May 2006) International Disputes Disputes - international: Various border disputes. Several governments claim ownership of outlaying PRR, however it is primarily the RMMP that administers these areas. Refugees and internally displaced persons: refugees (country of origin): Arton (5,700), People's Republic of Ohio (12,980) Illicit drugs: ''' formerly largest heroin entry point in the US, since February 2006 most illegal trades have been destroyed by the RMMP; money-laundering center History of the RMMP The RMMP was founded on the 31st of December in 2004 when the Revolutionary Marxist Collective (RMC) and American People's Revolutionary Party (APRP) merged to form the largest Marxist oriented group in Philadelphia. Although the RMC and APRP did not fully trust each other, the deteriorating political situation in Philadelphia called for a single, united leftist front to be formed, and both groups recognized this. The original RMMP was considered a hard line Leninist party and it was believed would be very strong and stable, but initial infighting between leaders of the RMMP central committee severely limited the movements operational capabilities. To quell the unrest within the leadership the only dual RMC-APRP member, known as Comrade Shane, was chosen as the first Chairman of the RMMP. Apart from vague details, little was known about Comrade Shane's past, even by longtime associates. The fact that he had many contacts in the police force led some to believe that he was a police informant, but his constant use of police contacts and information for both the RMC and APRP kept him in the good graces of most of the top leaders of both parties. Comrade Shane's appointment to the Chairmanship finally allowed the RMMP membership to focus on other issues; Comrade Shane was a loyal member of both the RMC and APRP so neither side felt threatened by his leadership. In hindsight, their absolute trust in Comrade Shane was a major mistake for the RMMP Central Committee members. Ignoring his police background was perhaps their biggest mistake of all; most of the RMMPCC members were excommunicated by the party as they were being arrested and charged with major crimes. By the time the remaining RMMPCC members realized what was happening, it was far too late. On the 6 month anniversary of the founding of the RMMP Comrade Shane announced the parties split from Leninism and the liquidation of the RMMPCC. In the reorganization of the party structure Comrade Shane was named "Commander in Chief of the Revolution" and later simply "Revolutionary Leader". There was no more CC to regulate his actions; Shane was now in full control of the RMMP. Throughout the rest of 2005 the RMMP underwent a nearly complete transformation from a political party to a civilian militia. Instead of picketing at union strikes, the new RMMP paid uncooperative management a midnight visit in order to sway their opinions. Instead of banners and signs, RMMP members carried automatic weapons to demonstrations. With the US economy collapsing and the city bankrupt, the local government could do nothing to stop the near daily RMMP marches on Market street. The under funded police department refused to act against the RMMP as most of them were RMMP members themselves due to Comrade Shane having influence in the police force and thanks to RMMP militias assisting their fight against crime for free. By the time the traditional national powers collapsed and the Cybernations began to appear in early 2006, the RMMP was already in control of Philadelphia's infrastructure. RMMP leadership declared the People's Republic of Philadelphia in February 2006, removing the Mayor and other American authorities from power. After the PR of Philadelphia was declared, the former RMMPCC members were released from prison and invited to take up minor leadership positions in the republic and its outlaying territories. All but 2 fled the People's Revolutionary Republic, citing the fact that Comrade Shane had stolen the RMMP from its founders. Comrade Shane, whose face was at the time unknown to the majority of the people under his control, issued a statement claiming the arrests of the RMMPCC were done for the good of the movement as a whole. The public accepted this, unwilling to see the city collapse and recognizing the advances the RMMP had already made, and the issue of the illegitimacy of the RMMP leadership was dropped. The nation was later renamed 'The People's Revolutionary Republic' once the RMMP controlled more than just Philadelphia. International Press The international voice of the RMMP and PRR was formerly the Philadelphian Workers' Press (PWP), but is currently the Janissary Corps Journal (JCJ). The PWP once operated independent of the government and was sponsored by an outside source, a fact which the RMMP trumpeted loudly as it was among the most free presses in the world. Following the August 27th Coup, an event that began with the bombing of the PWP headquarters, the government took control of the PWP and all other media outlets, domestic and international. Until its disbandment under order from the Janissary Corps on March 5, 2007 the PWP remained under close government watch and was no longer hailed as a symbol of free press. Following the disbandment of the PWP due to reported crimes against the government committed by PWP reporters the JCJ was founded by the Janissaries. The Janissary Corps Journal has not released any International press briefings since May 2007 due to changes in the international policies of the RMMP. ---- '''The pre-coup PWP banner, reflecting its independence from the RMMP The post-coup PWP banner, with heavy government influences The JCJ banner, again with heavy government influences August 27th Coup August 27, 2006 was to be Comrade Shane's first birthday celebration as leader of the nation, however during a press conference rouge military elements launched a Coup d'etat, seemingly killing Comrade Shane and almost a dozen government ministers. After several weeks of riots and isolation from the international community the new RMMP, lead by General Osman Mehmed, commander of the 'Capitol City Defense Force' unit of the Revolutionary Border Guard, solidified its control over most of the nation by seeking international recognition, which it received from ideological enemies of the RMMP. An eventual breakdown of the new governments power resulting from mass displeasure at the overthrow of the popular former government, organized partisan forces, and widespread mutiny in the military resulted in the removal of the new government by loyalist forces within 2 months. On October 28 Gen. Mehmed was killed in a raid on the rural camp to which he had fled following the collapse of the garrison of Philadelphia. Within weeks Comrade Shane came out of hiding and resumed control over the party and nation. It was later revealed that a body double had been killed in place of the security conscious Comrade Shane. PWP articles following Coup The "German Incident" On February 3, 2007 the PRR sent an envoy to East Germany to establish an embassy while East Germany sent an ambassadorial staff to the PRR with the same intent. During the negotiation process the East German leader, President Norris, demanded an audience with Comrade Shane. The notoriously security conscious Revolutionary Leader put forth the terms of the meeting, which were rejected hands down by an infuriated President Norris, who demanded the Revolutionary Leader meet with him at his quarters in East Germany. His terms were rejected, which he took as a personal insult. In retaliation for the perceived insult, the East German secret police (Stasi) detained the RMMP ambassador to East Germany and burned the PRR embassy in Berlin to the ground, the embassy staff barely escaping. The embassy staff crossed the East German border into PRR-friendly Poland while the Revolutionary Council and President Norris exchanged terms via satellite uplink. Upon confirmation of the safety of the embassy staff, the RMMP rescinded the East German embassy in Philadelphia and escorted its staff to their aircraft, with the exception of the head ambassador who was detained by the RMMPSS. Still attempting to end the conflict diplomatically, the Revolutionary Council ordered the German aircraft, DDR-114, be escorted outside the coverage of the PRRs anti-air defenses by PAF fighters. Due to further threats by the Norris regime, however, the fighters were recalled well inside PRR airspace and DDR-114 was subsequently shot down by what appeared to be Canadian separatists, who for several months had been causing problems in the northern PRR over border disputes. Outraged at the loss of the embassy staff and placing the blame squarely on the RMMP Norris ordered his air force into PRR airspace. The Revolutionary Council placed the PAF on alert and scrambled fighters to the last known location of DDR-114, while East German fighters seemingly turned back over the North Pole. Soon after it was confirmed that DDR-114 was downed by the Canadians a radio transmission from East Germany was detected: "An armed garrison has been dispatched to your camp. Your job will be to provide them with your own uniforms and burn or otherwise destroy all their insignia and clothing that could point to our involvement in this. Stand by and have my men ready for when the attack orders are given. Good job on shooting down the target. The lives of our ambassadors were only the price of our safety from the RMMP threat." The transmission alerted the RMMP to the fact that East Germany had planned an attack from the beginning. With the international community already rallying behind the PRR, all military forces were placed at DEFCON 2 and a massive bombing campaign against Canadian guerrilla camps took place. By the morning of February 4 the rebels were totally eliminated, along with several East German 'peace keepers' as the Norris regime called them. In retaliation for the RMMP attack on the Separatists Norris ordered the RMMP ambassador executed. The RMMP in turn interrogated the East German ambassador and concluded that his mission was to destabilize the government in Philadelphia. The ambassador was sentenced to an indefinite term in one of the PRRs labor camps. In retaliation for the conflict and the murder of the PRR ambassador, the RMMP declared President Norris 'persona non grata' and 'an enemy of the people' in the PRR and urged its allies to take similar actions. Along with action against Norris, the RMMP declared a list of restrictions against East Germany as a whole: Travel - Travel to and from East Germany is restricted for all citizens of the PRR. Citizens found with East German stamps on their passports will be detained by the RMMPSS. East German citizens and anyone carrying East German passports, or anyone with an East German stamp on their passport will be denied entrance into the PRR. Trade - All trade between the PRR and East Germany is suspended. This includes East German products and materials purchased from 3rd parties. The PRR will not do business with any foreign power with the intent to forward PRR products and materials to East Germany. Relations - The PRR will not participate in any form of relations with East Germany with the exception of talks for the purpose of maintaining international peace. The PRR will not enter into any pact/treaty in which East Germany has a controlling stake, nor will East Germany be permitted to enter into any pact/treaty in which the PRR has a controlling stake. Civil Communication - All communication with East Germany, be it by post, telecommunication, radio communication or any other form of physical or electronic communication is forbidden in the PRR. Furthermore, East German radio and television frequencies have been scrambled in the PRR. East German web addresses (.ddr) have been blocked from all Internet connections in the PRR. All East German press, current or otherwise, is now considered restricted literature in the PRR. As of 2009, with the death of President Norris in a hunting accident, it is unknown if the restrictions against East Germany still stand as the borders of the PRR have been closed for several years now and the RMMP has released no news concerning the matter. Janissary Corps Tha Janissary (Yeni-Ceri) Corps were founded in early March, 2007 in response to a perceived large number of reactionary elements in the People's Revolutionary Republic. Following a series of terrorist attacks around the nation which inevitably it was discovered were perpetrated by lower echelon RMMP officials, including several car bombs which destroyed 2 RAF barracks in the western PRR, killing over 1,200 people, and an attempt on the life of the Revolutionary Council which caused a block in downtown Philadelphia to collapse and the nation to enter a State of Emergency for several days the party decided that a new security force needed to be formed to police not just the nation, but the party itself. Based upon the historical Janissaries of the Ottoman Empire the Janissary Corps are the highest ranked body of military unit in the PRR, answering directly, and only to the Revolutionary Leader. The exact capabilities and specifications of the Corps are unknown, however is it estimated that they are between 1,000 and 5,000 strong in number. Recruited mostly from the most elite troops in the nation, it is believed that the Janissaries could operate as an elite combat unit, although most of their known duties involve police-like actions. Diplomatic Ties International Organizations The PRR is an active member of The Order of Light. National Alliances The PRR is a member of The Order of Light (TOOL) Diplomatic Ties Following the closure of the nations borders the PRR has recalled its ambassadors from all nations and ejected all foreign ambassadorial staff from the nation. It is unknown whether or not the PRR is allied to, or has any ties whatsoever to, any other nation. Offical Visits to the PRR Before the border closure the following rules stood for official visits to the PRP: "Envoys may now be sent to the PRR to visit with RMMP officials (possibly including Comrade Shane, in the case of a foreign Head of State) and to see our beautiful nation. Visiting envoys will be personally guided around Philadelphia and select areas across the PRR by veteran RMMP diplomats, who will teach visitors about the rich history of the nation and party. Envoys may also request personal tours of specific places and facilities, including (but not limited to) industrial, economic and military sites along with various government, party, natural and historical sites. The Janissary Corps along with Revolutionary Armed Forces of the Republic (RAFP) and Revolutionary Border Guard (RBG) will provide security specialists and armed escorts for all envoys. Security personnel are also allowed to accompany envoys to most places, although for security reasons some sites are restricted to 'unauthorized' military personnel. Heads of State wishing to visit the PRR are welcome to bring their families along, while other official visitors are asked to bring only their spouse, if desired. There are case by case restrictions on these policies. All expenses incurred by official visitors will be paid by the RMMP, excluding transportation to the PRR and the expenses of any private security personnel." Establishing an embassy in the PRR The International Assembly Building in downtown Philadelphia was formerly to foreign embassies, however since the 2007 border closure and subsequent isolation of the PRR the 39-story building has reportedly gone disused. Major News Events 3 April 2006: The nation of Arton attacks RMMP. In a 24 hour long war that followed, RMMP forces saw 112 casualties, while 415 Artonian invaders were killed by partisan and Revolutionary Armed Forces of Philadelphia (RAFP) forces. 17 April 2006: RSF (Revolutionary Strategic Forces) founded as RMMP completes its first nuclear ICBM. 1 May 2006: The RMMPs first May Day celebrations lead to the announcement of the reopening of Philadelphias shipping harbors. 7 May 2006: RMMP makes PR changes by hiring an official spokesperson, ex-Kazakh President Nursultan Nazarbayev. The RMMP also announced its ending of state control over the media, and the selections of a national and NPO banner. The Philadelphian Workers' Press (PWP) is established by the RMMP to take over news reporting from the government. To prevent economic tampering with the news, PWP operations are funded by the NPO. 15 May 2006: A branch of the NPO Alliance Bank is opened in Philadelphia. Heavy economic growth resulting in the banks operating within the People's Revolutionary Republic quickly ended minor public outcry to remove the non-Socialist bank. 25 May 2006: RMMP announces expansion of NPO alliance bank to include a minting plant, expanding its operations and effects on the People's Revolutionary Republics economy. Working people in the People's Revolutionary Republic gross over $100.00 per day for the first time. 13 June 2006: International Stock Exchange opens in Philadelphia, sparking protest and minor rioting around the city. Following a 72 hour curfew RMMP leaders announce the illegalization of protest in the People's Revolutionary Republic, as well as the expansion of RMMP military forces. 16 June 2006: RMMP political and military leaders announce a permanent defensive posture for all RMMP military forces effective immediately. A "no first strike" policy is instituted, assuring the world that the RMMP will never declare war on another nation unless attacked first. RMMP leadership also announces that Nursultan Nazarbayev will serve as the NPO ambassador to the Orange Defense Network. 28 June 2006: The population of the People's Revolutionary Republic jumps after the RMMP reopens the nations borders to immigration, which had been quietly closed a month before due to a virual outbreak in northern Pennsylvania. An International bank is opened to allow immigrants to bring in any wealth they had before immigrating to the People's Revolutionary Republic. 5 July 2006: 'Constitution Day' is announced by the RMMP to replace 'Independence Day', cementing July 4 as a Philadelphian holiday. A major factory complex is opened in Bethlehem, Pennsylvania to assist government sponsored industrialization of the People's Revolutionary Republic. The Office of the Revolutionary Leader announced changes in RMMP border policies, ending Philadelphia's status as the only true part of the People's Revolutionary Republic. 'RMMP Controlled Territories' are abolished. 9 July 2006: Pennsylvania's steel industry is reborn as the RMMP reopens abandoned steel plants in Pittsburgh. 11 July 2006 Over 700 refugees enter the People's Republic on month long work passes. The Pittsburgh steel industry expands to accommodate the expanded workforce. 12 July 2006 Breakthrough research conducted by RMMP engineers and nuclear physicists has lead to the discovery of heightened worldwide radiation levels as a result of nuclear attacks. RMMP receives worldwide recognition for the discovery. The Military is put on alert in anticipation of possible military action against the RMMP as the 'Global Radiation Level' scandal causes panic across the globe. 15 July 2006 *World War Begins* The RMMP quietly opens a missile production plant in central Pennsylvania. RMMP Military forces seal off the nations borders as the great war approaches the PRR's borders. The nation will be sealed off for a minimum of 5 days. 20 July 2006 Frankford Arsenal is reopened in Philadelphia. Along with small arms, the production facility will produce everything from tanks to ICBMs. 25 July 2006 A top secret RMMP project is completed: an underground vault containing untold amounts of precious metals is finished, hidden somewhere in the PRR. 28 July 2006 Young Revolutionaries League is founded in Philadelphia. 31 July 2006 Academy of Revolutionary Art opens in Philadelphia. 3 August 2006 Intelligence Training Academy quietly opened at an undisclosed location in the PRR. The ITA trains various categories of agents for less than ethical operations. 6 August 2006 People's Institute of Technology opens in Philadelphia. 9 August 2006 Karl Marx University opens in Philadelphia. 13 August 2006 The RMMP begins a $2,000,000 distribution of Foriegn Aid to its allies damaged in the Great Patriotic War. 20 August 2006 The International Assembly Building is finished in Philadelphia. 27 August 2006 An explosion during a press conference kills over a dozen RMMP leaders, supposedly including Comrade Shane and RMMP Spokesperson Nursultan Nazarbayev. The explosion was the beginning of a coup lead by General Osman Mehmed, who assumes control of the RMMP. *National Archives off line after coup* Month of September Military government suppresses riots around the nation, gains control of vital cities and economic institutions. A national healthcare system is set up in hopes of gaining the new government popular support. One of Philadelphias stadiums is reopened. 26 September 2006 Gen. Mehmed makes the international community aware of the August 27th coup. 15 October 2006 As violence surges, Martial law is declared in the PRR. The RMMP Special Services (RMMPSS) are formed to weed out rebels. The first rumors of Comrade Shanes escape from Philadelphia surface. 21 October 2006 Loyalist forces capture Philadelphia as Gen. Mehmeds RMMP disbands. 'Real' RMMP reassumes control of the nation and begins hunting rebel forces. 28 October 2006 Gen. Mehmed is killed in a raid on his camp in rural Ohio. Comrade Shane makes a radio address to the nation. Hundreds of rebels surrender to RMMP, labor camps open to house the POWs. 11 November 2006 Comrade Shane makes his first public appearance since the coup. The RMMPs 'secret police' and People's Air Force (PAF) are founded. 23 November 2006 The Revolutionary Council of the RMMP is formed, taking over the day to day operation of the government. 6 December 2006 The Revolutionary Council of the RMMP announces the nation has reached the pinnacle of economic power and begins reforms on the long neglected military. 18 December 2006 The People's National Missile Defence (PNMD) is completed. The existence of the nations second ICBM silo is made official by the Revolutionary Council of the RMMP. 24 December 2006 The Revolutionary Council declares a 'State of Readiness' due to the impending threat of a global war. 30 December 2006 The National Capitol Complex makes world history as the first 'great monument' to be christened. 31 December 2006 Acting on orders from the New Pacific Order, Comrade Shane orders the nations borders sealed for a minimum of 5 days. 7 January 2007 The national efficiency rating passes 100% as the Revolutionary Council announces it will shift its focus to the nations technological industry. 20 January 2007 It is announced that the Revolutionary Council along with Comrade Shane and a group the party calls the 'Democratic Reform Committee' have begun studying the possibility of implementing a Parliamentary Democracy in the PRR, decentralizing the government. 26 January 2007 It is discovered that the nations count of those who died is off by one; the number is raised to 112 and the forgotten soldier, PFC Karl Roland, is to be honored at the upcoming Revolution Day celebrations. 2 more ICBMs are reported to be stored under RMMP headquarters in Philadelphia, bringing the total number of such weapons in the PRR to 4. 26 January 2007 The nations interstate system is completed. 3 February 2007 The PRR ends its isolation; foreign embassies open in Philadelphia and RMMP envoys travel around the world. 3–4 February 2007 President Norris of East Germany takes the PRR ambassador hostage and causes an international incident. During the conflict, PRR military forces were placed at DEFCON 2 and Canadian separatists, funded by East Germany, attacked the PRR and were destroyed in turn. The PRR ambassador was hung by the Norris regime and the PRR cut relations to East Germany. 12 February 2007 The RMMP celebrates one year in power with the first 'Revolution Day' celebrations. 14 February 2007 The party builds several hundred new housing units across the nation, along with new barracks for the military and 2 satellites. With the military distracted by their projects, a Fascist group hijacks a military convoy and occupies several apartment buildings in Philadelphia. 15 February 2007 Terrorist occupation of apartment block in Philadelphia ends after 29 hours with 32 terrorists and 1,248 RAF soldiers killed after the militant 'Iron Hand' organized a breakout attempt by their members in Philadelphia and attacked 2 RAF barracks with car bombs in the western PRR; due to a growing amount of foreign criticism all laws restricting freedom of speech in relation to the party, government and policies are repealed. The ban on political organizations remains, despite foreign protest. 17 February 2007 Several buildings at 6th and Walnut streets in Philadelphia collapse into a secret bunker which housed the Revolutionary Council; the party orders Philadelphia locked down and a state of emergency is declared. 22 February 2007 The party reports the terrorists who bombed the Revolutionary Council bunker have escaped the nation. The state of emergency in Philadelphia ends, and it is announced that the military and party security services will be reformed to strengthen domestic security. 2 March 2007 The Revolutionary Council announced that arrests have been made both in the PRR and abroad in connection with the attacks on Philadelphia. The RMMPSS and various other elite military units are folded into a new party security service, dubbed the 'Janissary Corps'. 5 March 2007 The Janissaries forcefully disband the PWP, arresting many reporters, and found the Janissary Corps Journal (JCJ) which will serve as the primary international news service for the PRR. It is announced that all citizens of the PRR are able to legally retire at age 55 and receive full Social Security benifits, although able bodied workers are discouraged from retiring. A 2% tax increase is implimented to pay for the new program. 12 March 2007 The Janissary Corps, with the support of the Revolutionary Council, seal the nations borders. All civilian traffic across the national borders is indefinantly halted, with the exeption of travel vital to the economy. 24 March 2007 Following the RMMP's first party congress Comrade Shane announces the complete blackout of all foriegn media. The PRR is effectivly isolated from the world. 3 April 2007 The Revolutionary Council declared 'Pax Philadelphaea' (Philadelphian Peace) as representatives from the major faiths of the nation were invited to Philadelphia to christen the new People's Temple in the capitol. 1 May 2007 The People and Party together celebrated International Worker's Day today as the Revolutionary Council declared the People's Revolutionary Republic to be the most powerful Marxist nation in the world. 4 May 2007 "May Massacre"—For the first time since the implementation of the glorious 'Pax Philadelphaea' doctrine, violence rocks the capitol as the Party announces the opening of an International Stock Exchange in Philadelphia. 5,000 are deported from the nation following the violence and 2,000 are reported killed. Border walls are erected around the nation in order to strengthen the nations security. 16 May 2007 At approximately 10:00 A.M. this morning 3 infantry battalions accompanied by 3 armoured battalions and several hundred fighter and bomber aircraft representing FAN members attacked the People's Revolutionary Republic from several fronts, sending the nation into panic and nearly provoking a nuclear conflict. Total dead was reported at around 25,000 while 28,000 FAN invaders were captured or killed by RAFR forces. Recent History Since the FAN conflict, the RMMP has ceased contact with all foreign governments with the exception of its trading partners and members of The Order of Light, and even than only discusses trade issues. The new isolationist stance was the result of several political conflicts with other major nations. Many new advancements and events have taken place, including the establishment of several major Universities and a major war against capitalist rebels which resulted in several small scale nuclear detonations near Philadelphia, killing an estimated 100,000 people. Since the war the leaders of the RMMP, including Comrade Shane and the Revolutionary Council, have not made any public appearances, only speaking to the nation through prerecorded radio and television broadcasts. Category:Nations